Pequeño Ángel
by noone00
Summary: Todo anda bien en la vida Taichi y Sora, pero... ¿que pasaría si su hija menor enferma y ningún medico puede decirles que es lo que le ocurre? Ambos harán hasta lo imposible para encontrar una respuesta... antes de que sea demasiado tarde.
1. Prologo

**Digimon y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

La vida había sido buena con Taichi y Sora. Luego de los acontecimientos con la segunda generación de niños elegidos, ellos habían empezado a salir. Como toda pareja, habían tenido sus altas y bajas: peleas, casi rupturas…siempre arregladas por un muy arrepentido Tai que se aparecía en la puerta de los Takenouchi, suplicando perdón, recibido siempre por una muy enojada Sora que luego, terminaba abrazándolo y aceptándolo de nuevo con su frase característica: "_Estúpido Tai_". Terminaron la secundaria y de inmediato, comenzaron la Universidad; Sora estudiando Diseño de Modas y Tai, estudiando para ser diplomático. Después de años de sacrificio y de pocas horas de sueños, obtuvieron sus títulos, y casi de inmediato, se casaron. Al principio, a duras penas podían costear los gastos de su nueva vida de casados, viviendo en un pequeño apartamento que podían costear gracias a sus recién adquiridos trabajos, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos comenzaran a destacarse en sus áreas, obteniendo más oportunidades de empleos y por ende, mejor paga. Sora estaba trabajando como la diseñadora principal de una de las marcas más importantes del mundo, mientras que Taichi comenzó a trabajar en la embajada principal de asuntos internacionales de Japón. Gracias a esto, la joven pareja compró un apartamento mucho más grande y cómodo, donde poco tiempo después recibieron a su primogénito, Ty Yagami, haciendo honor al sobrenombre de su padre. Dos años después, Taichi fue ascendido de puesto y se convirtió en uno de los representantes de Japón en Estados Unidos, por lo que, la familia Yagami-Takenouchi se mudó a ese país. Al poco tiempo de haber llegado, recibieron la noticia de que esperaban a su segundo bebe, descubriendo más tarde que tendrían una niña. Taichi no podía estar más feliz; no le quedaba ninguna duda de que la consentiría infinitamente. Y eso era exactamente lo que pensaba en este momento, mientras observaba a su esposa, plácidamente dormida a su lado.

─ Seguramente está muy cansada─ pensó. Acarició sutilmente su mejilla y sonrió. Sora era simplemente increíble. A pesar de que estaba a solo un par de semanas de la fecha de parto, seguía haciendo de todo. Mantenía la casa ordenada, cocinaba, lavaba ropa, llevaba a Ty a la escuela, incluso, a pesar de las innumerables quejas de Taichi, seguía trabajando; por lo menos podía agradecer que fuera desde la casa, ya que desde que se habían mudado, Sora fue transferida a una de las sucursales de la marca para la que trabajaba en Estados Unidos, y por su estado avanzado de embarazo, estaba diseñando desde la casa. Él trataba de que trabajara lo menos posible, pero ella siempre le respondía con un "**Sólo necesito mis manos y mi cerebro para trabajar; deja de preocuparte**". Miró el reloj a un lado de la cama: 12:03 a.m. y no tenia sueño. De la manera más delicada, acarició el abultado vientre de Sora, donde en estos momentos se encontraba esa nueva vida creada por ellos. Sonrió y depositó un pequeño beso en el vientre de su esposa, recibiendo como respuesta, un pequeño movimiento de la bebe ahí dentro ─Te adoro pequeña; no puedo esperar a que estés aquí─ susurró. Al ver que Sora se había movido, se quedó estático rogando no haberla despertado. Al final, Sora no despertó y Tai suspiró aliviado. Se levantó lo más sigiloso que pudo de la cama para no despertarla; se puso sus pantuflas y salió de la habitación. Caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo en la habitación de su hijo. El pequeño de 3 años, debía admitirlo, era idéntico a él, no solo en lo físico, también heredó su personalidad y eso le constaba. Entró a la habitación y recogió el cobertor que yacía en el suelo; seguramente lo había pateado mientras dormía. No sería la primera vez que soñaba que era un ninja… Arropó al pequeño y depositó un suave beso en su frente, para luego salir de la habitación. Caminó unos pasos más y llegó a otra habitación; una que había visitado bastante recientemente: la habitación de su hija. Y pensar que en un par de semanas la conocería… Le encantaba esta habitación que el mismo ayudó a decorar. Estaba pintada de un color pastel; lo sabía porque tuvo que hacer tres viajes a la tienda porque siempre traía el tono equivocado. Había algunos juguetes y peluches adornando una parte de la habitación. En el otro extremo estaban unos estantes que contenían los atuendos que hasta ahora tenían de su hija. Pero lo que más le encantaba observar, era la cuna en el centro de la habitación. No podía dejar de imaginarse frente a esa cuna, observando a su pequeño ángel dormir…de veras que estaba emocionado. Todos sus amigos y familiares bromeaban con el hecho de que esa niña seria la mas sobreprotegida en la faz de la Tierra, lo cual, él admitía abiertamente. Pero él seguía insistiendo en que no era el único ansioso por la venida de la bebe; ¿Cómo se explicaba el hecho de que mañana un batallón de familiares y amigos, llegaban para "ayudar a Sora con lo que queda del embarazo"? Entre los integrantes de esta revolución, estaban no solo los abuelos, también estaban Mimi y Yamato, con sus dos hijos; Samantha de 3 años, una copia exacta de Mimi, pero con los ojos de Matt; y Maxi de 6 meses, la imagen viva de Yama, pero con los ojos de Mimi. También vendrían Hikari y Takeru quienes querían ser los padrinos de la nueva integrante de la familia, sin saber que ya lo eran. Taichi sonrió al recordar todo esto. En verdad, era un hombre feliz. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina; tal vez algo de leche caliente le daría algo de sueño.

Mientras esperaba a que la leche se calentara, miró el reloj nuevamente: 12:40 a.m.; no había pasado tanto tiempo. Empezó a recordar como todo comenzó hace años atrás.

─ _Sora ─ se sentó en la cama y miró a todos lados. ¿Quién la estaba llamando? Vio una silueta en su ventana y de inmediato se asustó ─ Sora, ábreme, soy Tai ─ la chica respiró aliviada. Caminó hasta la ventana y lo dejó entrar._

─ _Casi me matas de un susto, ¿Qué haces aquí a las…2 de la mañana? Si mi mamá te ve, nos meteremos en problemas ─ reprochó ella, pero al ver que Tai no había tratado de excusarse ni decir alguna tontería que pudiera calmarla, se preocupó un poco ─ ¿Tai? ─ y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, sintió como el chico la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a él. Por puro instinto, apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Tai, sintiendo al instante los desbocados latidos de su corazón. Aun aturdida por la situación, levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos que la miraban intensamente ─ ¿Qué…?_

─_Tuve una pesadilla─ dijo rápidamente ─ En ella…te perdí y te juro, que a pesar de que fue solo un sueño…estoy aterrado._

─ _Tai, pero que dices…nunca me vas a perder ─ trató de tranquilizarlo; parecía un pequeño niño que acababa de ver una película de terror, no el chico de 15 años que era._

─ _Tal vez no, pero…ese sueño me hizo entender que…ya no puedo callarlo más ─ La portadora del emblema del amor lo miró confundido ─ Sora…te amo─ la chica abrió los ojos en puro shock; ¿Tai se le estaba… declarando? ─ No puedo concebir un mundo sin ti, ni tampoco el hecho de que otro esté contigo, simplemente…no puedo ─ El silencio se hizo presente. Tai, tomando su silencio como respuesta, soltó el agarre que tenia sobre ella y dio un paso atrás; notablemente herido─ Sabes que, solo…olvídalo; no dije nada, yo…─fue interrumpido cuando Sora, sin previo aviso, lo tomó de la nuca y le besó. Tai se sorprendió sobre manera: ¡Sora lo estaba besando! Sin perder tiempo, correspondió el beso, colocando sus manos firmemente en su cintura, mientras ella, se aferraba a su cuello, acariciando su cabello en el proceso. Cuando se separaron, ambos chicos quedaron hipnotizados por la mirada del otro, sonriéndose ─ Entonces… ¿eso fue una forma de decir: siento lo mismo por ti? ─preguntó con su sonrisa juguetona de siempre. Sora sonrió._

─_Eres un tonto ¿lo sabes? ─y Tai no necesitó escuchar más. Unió sus labios nuevamente con los de ella, sintiéndose totalmente feliz._

Y pensar que eso fue hace 13 años; que rápido pasa el tiempo, hasta lo hacía sentir viejo y es que a sus 28 años, habían logrado muchas cosas. Un sonido de burbujeo lo hizo volver a la realidad. Apagó la estufa y miró desanimado la leche que había puesto a calentar; no podía beberse eso.

─ ¡Taichi! ─no esperó ni siquiera que terminara de pronunciar su nombre. Salió disparado como un cohete hasta la habitación donde su mujer estaba.

─ ¿Qué pasa, amor? ─preguntó llegando al lado de Sora, quien se encontraba sentada en la cama con una expresión de dolor.

─ Ya… viene ─ dijo entrecortadamente. Tai palideció; ¡aun faltaban dos semanas!

─ ¿Ahora?

─ No, ¡mañana! ¡¿Qué crees, Yagami?! ─respondió ella. Tai se golpeó mentalmente; en realidad fue una pregunta estúpida.

─ Ok, perdón, perdón… ¿puedes llegar al auto? Debo despertar a Ty.

─ No creo que…pueda ─ Tai la tomó en brazos y la llevó cargada hasta el garaje. Abrió la puerta del auto y la sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

─ Ahora vuelvo ─ salió corriendo al interior de la casa a despertar a su hijo, llegando a su habitación en cuestión de segundos─ Vamos campeón, despierta; ¡tu hermanita ya viene! ─ El pequeño niño miró a su padre somnoliento.

─ ¿Ahora? Dile que vuelva mañana─ respondió, para luego, volver a arroparse. Tai no tenía tiempo para esto. Tomó a su hijo con todo y cobertor y lo colocó en la parte trasera del auto. Corrió hacia el otro lado, entró al auto y encendió el motor.

─ Tranquila, amor…todo saldrá bien─ dijo entrelazando su mano con la de ella, mientras conducía hacia el hospital.

─**0─**

Luego de haber pasado de largo el hospital, por fin habían llegado. ─ ¡Ayúdenme por favor! ¡Mi esposa va a dar a luz! ─ gritó entrando a la sala de emergencia.

─ Cálmese señor─ trató de tranquilizarlo una de las enfermeras ─ ¿Dónde está su esposa?

─ En el auto… ¡apúrense! ─ dijo saliendo nuevamente a toda prisa hacia el estacionamiento. La enfermera salió tras de él y al poco tiempo, un par de enfermeras más salieron al estacionamiento con una silla de rueda para atender Sora lo antes posible. Luego de algunas preguntas de "rutina", Sora fue ingresada, mientras Tai estacionaba el auto, para luego, entrar al hospital con su hijo de tres años en brazo, profundamente dormido.

─ ¿Dónde está? ─ preguntó prácticamente sin aliento, pero realmente preocupado a la enfermera que lo había atendido.

─ Está en la sala de parto; la bebé ya estaba a medio camino cuando la trajiste ─ se sorprendió ante este hecho. El nacimiento de su hijo fue inducido y aun así, Sora soportó 49 horas de parto para traerlo al mundo, pero esta vez, no había pasado ni una hora desde que Sora había roto fuente y ya la niña estaba naciendo. Le gustaría estar presente cuando naciera, pero no iba a dejar a su hijo tirado en la sala de espera ─ Señor, necesito que llene estos papeles─ sin más remedio que esperar, lleno los formularios, se los entregó a la enfermera y se sentó a esperar noticias.

─ ¿Papá? ¿Dónde estamos? ─ Se revolvió el pequeño entre los brazos de su padre. Taichi revolvió su cabello más de lo que estaba y le sonrió al pequeño.

─ Estamos en el hospital; pronto recibiremos a tu hermanita ─ el niño bostezó y miró a su padre directamente a los ojos.

─ ¿Entonces, no fue un sueño?

─ No, campeón; está pasando de verdad.

─ Yo quiero verla, papi ─ Taichi sonrió.

─ Yo también, pequeño ─ y casi de inmediato, escucharon un llanto y los dos Yagami contuvieron el aliento. Ty saltó del regazo de su padre y comenzó a saltar feliz.

─ ¡Es ella, papi! ¡Esa es mi hermanita! ─ Tai seguía en trance.

─ ¿Señor Yagami? ─ Tai miró de modo automático a la enfermera frente a él ─ ¡Felicidades! Ha tenido una bella niña ─ La sonrisa de los hombres Yagami no pudo ser más grande. Sin perder tiempo, siguieron a la enfermera hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Sora y la pequeña─ Es aquí, Felicidades nuevamente.

─ Gracias─ volteó a ver a su hijo y tomó de su mano, viendo como sus rojizos ojos, lo único que heredó de Sora, brillaban con entusiasmo ─ ¿Listo, campeón? ─ el pequeño asintió enérgicamente y así ambos entraron a la habitación. En el preciso instante en que divisó a su esposa, sosteniendo un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, nada más en el mundo le importó. Se acercó a la cama junto a su hijo y ambos quedaron embobados al ver a la nueva adquisición de la familia.

─ Les presento a… Camila Yagami ─ susurró Sora. La bebé era una preciosura; era pelirroja como su madre y sus ojitos, aunque los tenía entreabiertos, se podía apreciar que los había heredado de su padre: una tonalidad marrón oscuro.

─Mami, mi hermanita es muy bonita. ¿Puedo jugar con ella?

─ Primero, tiene que crecer un poco para jugar contigo; tienes que tener paciencia ─ le respondió tiernamente a su hijo. Luego, miró a Taichi quien no había pronunciado palabra alguna, cosa extremadamente rara en él; estaba estático observando embobado a la pequeña bebe que descansaba en su regazo ─ Tai… ─ el chico salió de su trance ─ ¿Por qué no la cargas? ─ Se acercó más a Sora, quien le extendía cuidadosamente a su hija; la tomó lo más delicadamente posible entre sus brazos y la observó.

Esa pequeña era una copia viviente de Sora, a excepción de sus ojos. No podía apartar la vista de ese pequeño ángel. Cuando nació Ty, tampoco lo podía creer, era tan increíble la idea de saber que esa nueva personita llevaba tu sangre, es simplemente indescriptible. Extendió su mano para acariciar la suave piel de su mejilla y casi de inmediato, fue recibido por un par de brillantes ojos marrones que lo miraban con curiosidad.

─ Hola…mi pequeño angelito…soy papá ─ comenzó a charlar con la Yagami mas joven─ y quiero que sepas que voy a estar siempre para ti, no importa que…papi estará a tu lado… te amo angelito ─ no estaba diciendo cursilerías al azar, se lo estaba prometiendo y Taichi Yagami no rompía una promesa por nada del mundo, y esta no sería la primera vez. Así como le prometió a su pequeño cuando nació que lo protegería, también lo haría con su hija y sin dudarlo, cumpliría sus promesas.

Al día siguiente, sus familiares y amigos llegaron para conocer a Camila. Los abuelos, no dejaron a la niña ni por un momento, teniendo algunos encuentros con Mimi y Hikari, que proclamaban su derecho de poder, por lo menos, sostenerla. Mientras que los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi, esperaban a que las "fieras" se tranquilizaran para tener oportunidad de por lo menos ver a la recién nacida. La llegada de la pequeña fue un suceso mediático, pero feliz; realmente un momento de pura dicha

─0─

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el nacimiento de Camila Yagami y sus padres pueden dar testimonio que habían sido unos felices dos meses. El pequeño Ty se había tomado su papel de hermano mayor seriamente, cuidándola, mimándola, ayudando a elegir como vestirla, jugaba con ella y hacia todo tipo de cosas que necesitara su hermanita; prácticamente no se despegaba de su lado. Taichi pasaba casi todo el día en el trabajo, pero aun así, cuando llegaba a casa, dedicaba todo su tiempo a su familia, incluyendo a su esposa, quien seguía en licencia por maternidad.

─ ¡Mami mira, Cami está tratando de decirnos algo! ─ dijo el primogénito de los Yagami exclamó.

─ Sí… que tiene hambre ─ respondió Sora. Sacó a su hija de la cuna, se sentó con ella en una mecedora y comenzó a amamantarla. La pequeña Camila miraba atentamente a su madre, mientras ésta le sonreía cariñosamente y tarareaba una canción de cuna. Siguió observando a la bebé en sus brazos cuando notó algo ─ Taichi, ¿puedes venir un momento? ─ llamó a su esposo; algo no estaba bien.

─ ¿Qué pasa, cielo? ─ preguntó al llegar.

─ ¿No notas sus ojos algo mas…azulados? ─dijo no muy segura, pero era verdad; la niña tenía los ojos como Tai: marrón oscuro, pero ahora tenían una tonalidad extraña como si estuvieran cambiando de marrón a azul claro. Taichi miró a su hija atentamente a los ojos y sonrió.

─ No veo nada inusual en este angelito.

─ ¿Seguro? Porque yo creo…

─ Sora…estas algo paranoica; Camilita está bien, ¿verdad que sí, angelito? ─ dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la bebe.

Sora lo miró no muy convencida. Tal vez, si estaba viendo cosas donde no las hay, pero su instinto maternal le decía que algo andaba mal. Miró nuevamente a su hija y pensó: si algo le molestara, ella lloraría. Ella estaba de lo más tranquila así que concluyó, que todo era producto de su imaginación. Sí… eso debía ser.

Lo que ni Taichi ni Sora sabían, era que ese suceso, era solo el principio de la tormenta que se avecinaba a sus vidas.

**Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, el cual sería una especie de prólogo. Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles por tomar un tiempito para leer este primer capítulo, en serio, se los agradezco y me encantaría saber que opinan, así que, por favor, dejen sus reviews :D. Nuevamente muchísimas gracias y Prospero 2014.**

**Bye! **


	2. Primeras Señales

**Digimon y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

─0─

─ Pequeña, ¿Qué te pasa? ─ preguntaba Taichi a su hija de ahora 8 meses. Estaba solo en casa con ella y la niña tenía, sin exagerar, una hora entera de llorar sin detenerse. Ya había revisado su pañal, le había dado de comer, incluso la había bañado por si acaso se sentía incomoda y nada funcionaba ─ Ya…ya… tranquila amor ─ trató de hacerla reír haciéndole algunas muecas y…nada ─ ¿Algo te duele, angelito? ─ parecería tonto que le preguntara eso a una bebe de 8 meses que apenas hacia algunos sonidos tratando de decir algo, pero él juraba que esa niña seria un genio; ella entendía lo que le decías, pero no te respondía. Simplemente gagueaba o hacia un movimiento con sus manitas para que la entendieran. Él no estaba loco, como Sora le decía, su hija lo entendía ─ Muéstrale a papi dónde te duele ─ la pequeña cesó un poco el llanto y miró a su padre con los ojos llorosos. Eso le partió el alma; eso le confirmaba: algo le dolía. La pequeña colocó sus dos manos empuñadas en su pecho, mirándolo como si tratara de decirle que la ayudara ─ ¿Te duele el pecho, angelito? ─ La niña se acurrucó entre los brazos de su. Taichi la abrazó y comenzó a mecerla lentamente, aun preocupado. Tal vez debería llevarla al hospital y ver que tenía, pero al parecer, lo peor había pasado. Lo mejor era esperar a Sora, ella sabrá que hacer. Siempre sabía.

Miró a la bebé, ahora dormida en su regazo y suspiró. Estos últimos meses, la pequeña Camila había estado atravesando una etapa que el definiría como…extraña. Tal vez no fuera la persona más observadora del mundo, pero cuando se trataba de las personas que amaba, siempre estaba pendiente.

L o primero que notó fue lo que Sora había señalado una vez: la tonalidad de sus ojos. Un día, ella estaba sentada en su silla alta mientras él la alimentaba con una papilla. Cuando llamo la atención de la infante, vio como sus pequeños ojos estaban azul claro, no marrón azulado, azul. Era un azul tan claro que parecía blanco y lo más alarmante era que cuando sus ojos tomaban esa tonalidad, parecía que la niña se volvía ciega. Varias veces pasó sus manos frente a su mirada y no hubo movimiento. No habia pasado media hora y Taichi Yagami ya estaba en la sala de emergencias con su pequeña en brazos. Los médicos y enfermeras revisaron anonadados a la niña, asegurando que nunca habían visto un caso similar, pero lo más extraño del asunto es que sus ojos volvieron a ser marrones ante la mirada sorprendida de los médicos y Taichi. Sin haber encontrado algo fuera de lo común, los médicos le recomendaron que la llevaran a un especialista en el área. Le contó a Sora lo que había pasado y después de haberle dicho un "te lo dije", hizo una cita rápidamente con un oftalmólogo, quien les dijo a los preocupados padres que no había nada malo con los ojos de su hija. Taichi y Sora aceptaron el juicio del doctor…por lo menos eso intentaron; sabían que ese suceso no era normal.

Lo segundo que notó fueron algunas dificultades motrices: una bebé de 6 meses debería ser capaz de, por lo menos, hacer algunas clases de movimientos, pero no, Camila tenía serios problemas con eso. Se notaba que hacia un gran esfuerzo por hacer movimientos que todo bebe hace como gatear. Naturalmente, acudieron al pediatra buscando respuestas, las cuales no consiguieron. El doctor simplemente dijo que cada niño se desarrolla diferente y que ella solo estaba algo detrás de los demás. Taichi no se abalanzó sobre el pediatra porque Sora, a pesar de que también estaba indignada, lo detuvo. Era obvio que dio un diagnóstico sin ningún fundamento, sin importarle lo que Taichi y Sora tenían para decir. Fue otra visita sin frutos.

Y lo tercero que notó fueron esos repentinos ataques de llanto como el que había tenido momentos antes. Habían comenzado recientemente; eran realmente atemorizantes porque cada vez era más evidente que algo le dolía y era extremadamente frustrante no saber cómo ayudarla.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió como la bebé se acurrucaba más a su pecho. Miró su rostro y pudo ver incomodidad en él. Miró el reloj; Sora no tardaría mucho; había ido al supermercado con Ty y de seguro llegarían pronto. Esperaría a su esposa para hablar de la situación de su hija; esto no podía seguir así. Con mucho cuidado, acostó a su hija en su cuna, cubriéndola hasta la cintura con una pequeña manta roja de Garudamon. Contempló a su hija por unos segundos para luego salir de la habitación. Se debatió entre ir a la sala o a su habitación. Al final, decidió quedarse en su habitación; así estaría más cerca y pendiente de Camila. Tomó su laptop y comenzó a leer unos documentos relacionados a su trabajo. Unos 15 minutos después escuchó llegar a su esposa e hijo.

─ Taichi, ¿Dónde estás? ─ escuchó como lo llamaba.

─ En la habitación ─ respondió y en cuestión de segundos, Sora y Ty estuvieron a su lado.

─ Papi, ¿Dónde está Camila? ─ preguntó el niño.

─ Está dormida ─ de inmediato, el niño de casi 4 años salió disparado en dirección a la habitación de su hermanita. El semblante de Taichi cambio drásticamente cuando quedó a solas con su esposa ─ Camila…volvió a tener un ataque de llanto ─ Sora lo miró afligida iba a decir algo pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, gracias a los pasos apresurados que venían del pasillo.

─ ¡Mami, Papi! ─ gritó el niño antes de llegar a la habitación ─ ¡Camila está haciendo unos sonidos extraños! ─ Taichi y Sora corrieron hasta la habitación de su hija y se horrorizaron ante el estado de la pequeña. El pecho de la niña subía y bajaba rápidamente, mientras hacia un sonido como el de una persona a quien le falta el aire. Sora de inmediato tocó la frente de la bebé.

─ Tiene fiebre, Tai ─ dijo Sora, realmente preocupada. Taichi bajó rápidamente, seguido de su primogénito y encendió el auto, mientras Sora bajaba a toda prisa con su hija envuelta en una manta y se sentó en el asiento trasero junto a su hijo.

Taichi jamás había estado tan aterrado. Veía por el retrovisor como Sora la acunaba y le susurraba palabras dulces a la pequeña, seguramente tratando de aparentar tranquilidad para que Ty no se asustara, pero sabía que ella estaba tan asustada como él.

─**0─**

Hace más de media hora que habían llegado al hospital y aún no tenían noticias de la bebé. Taichi no dejaba de dar vueltas por toda la sala de emergencia tratando de calmar la ansiedad que sentía en estos momentos. Sora estaba sentada en uno de los banquillos, con Ty sentado en su regazo, mimándolo y tratando de tranquilizarlo.

─ ¡¿Por que demoran tanto?! ─ exclamó frustrado el digielegido del valor.

─ Tranquilízate, papi ─ respondió su hijo inocentemente ─ los doctores están curando a mi hermanita, ¿verdad, mami? ─ Sora le sonrió cariñosamente.

─ Sí, tesoro ─ dijo despeinando su cabello ─ Es increíble, Taichi; nuestro hijo es más maduro que tú ─ se burló ella, Taichi sonrió. Se sentó en el banquillo al lado de su esposa y los abrazó a ambos, tranquilizando un poco la situación. La familia Yagami-Takenouchi permaneció allí en silencio, dándose apoyo mutuamente.

─ Familiares de…Camila Yagami.

─ Somos nosotros ─ respondió rápidamente Taichi, poniéndose de pie en el acto. Sora cargo a su ahora dormido hijo y se acercó a su esposo y al doctor ─ ¿Qué le pasa a nuestra hija?

─ Tiene neumonía ─ respondió el doctor como si fuera algo tan normal como el sol que sale cada día ─ ¿Tiene idea de cómo pasó? ¿Tomó brisa nocturna, ha estado en lugares de humedad…o algo por el estilo? ─ preguntó el doctor.

─ No, doctor; nada de eso ─ respondió Sora. Su casa estaba en buen estado, ninguna filtración u otra cosa que pudiera causar humedad y por lo de la brisa nocturna…era ridículo. Nunca la llevaban de paseo de noche y si lo hacían, salía forrada de pies a cabeza con un juego de bufanda, chaqueta y hasta gorrito, cortesía del padre sobrepotector Taichi Yagami, por lo que era poco probable que haya sido un descuido de ellas.

─ Ya veo…la niña deberá quedarse ingresada para tratarla; le haremos unos exámenes para monitorearla y le colocaremos un nebulizador cada cierto tiempo para despejar las vías aéreas…pueden pasar a verla si desean.

─ Gracias, doctor ─ el hombre asintió y se retiró.

Luego de eso, estuvieron todo el tiempo acompañando a la bebé. La niña estaba dormida en una cama, con una intravenosa en su brazo. Como había dicho el médico, unas enfermeras entraron, poco tiempo después, a tomar muestras de sangre para mantenerla vigilada. Taichi tomó a su hija y la sentó en su regazo, mientras la enfermera introducía la aguja en su pequeño brazo, tanto Taichi como Sora respiraron hondo ante la inmediata respuesta de su hija al pinchazo: llanto.¿A qué padre no le afectaría ver a su hijo sufriendo? Les dolía verla así.

─ Ya pequeña…ya pasó ─ susurró besándole la cabeza, mientras la abrazaba protectoramente.

─ Tai…ya es tarde y Ty tiene escuela mañana, yo me quedaré aquí con ella ─ dijo Sora. Cierto. Tenía que llevar a Ty a casa.

─ Nos iremos después de que le coloquen el nebulizador ─ Sora asintió. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una enfermera entrara con un pequeño aparato. Lo conectó a la corriente, preparó una clase de solución que vacioo en el recipiente de la mascarilla, lo cerro y cuidadosamente, se la colocó a la niña de 8 meses y lo encendió. Casi de inmediato, se oyó un sonido de un motor andando.

─ Volveré en un momento cuando la solución acabe─ dijo la enfermera para después retirarse.

La medicación tenia a la pequeña al borde del sueño, por lo que, suavemente, Taichi y Sora cambiaron lugares; él tomó a su ya dormido primogénito, mientras Sora colocó en su regazo a la niña, quien de inmediato se acurrucó en su pecho

─ Cualquier eventualidad, me llamas, ¿ok? ─ Sora asintió ─ Nos vemos mañana, cielo─ se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente.

─ Adiós, los amo ─ Taichi sonrió.

─ Y nosotros a ti ─ respondió.

Cargó a su hijo hasta su auto donde lo depositó en el asiento trasero, para marcharse del hospital. En el camino a su hogar, iba pensativo. Por eso Camila había puesto sus dos puños en su pecho cuando tenía uno de sus ataques de llanto; le dolía el pecho, el simple hecho de respirar, le causaba dolor. Esa era una explicación, pero y ¿los otros síntomas extraños? Sospechaba que había algo que estaban ignorando, algo importante que debían tomar en cuenta para descifrar todos esos sucesos extraños que rodeaban a su hija. Los doctores nunca encontraban nada y aunque él no fue a la escuela de medicina, le apostaría a cualquier médico que algo andaba mal con su hija; algo malo y posiblemente peligroso. Algo tenía que hacer, ¿el qué? No lo sabía…aún, pero algo ingeniaría; por algo era Taichi Yagami.

* * *

**¡Yay! Dos capítulos en menos de una semana. Eso merece reviews ¿no?:D. Ya en serio, ¿Qué les parece la historia hasta ahora? Vamos, no sean tímidos, díganme en un review. **

**Well, Hasta el 2014.**

**Bye! **


	3. Lidiando Con Lo Desconocido

**Digimon y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

─ Papá, no quiero ir a la escuela ─ Taichi suspiró. Tenía más de 15 minutos tratando de levantar a su hijo de la cama y no había podido.

─ ¿Por qué no? ─ preguntó pacientemente.

─ Ya te dije que quiero ver a mamá y a mi hermanita.

─ Y yo ya te dije a ti que si vas a la escuela, te pasaré a buscar a la salida y te llevaré a verlas.

─ ¡Yo quiero ir ahora! ─ Taichi respiró profundo; este niño era igual de terco que él. Se arrodilló frente al niño y lo miró cariñosamente.

─ No creo que ni a tu mamá ni a tu hermanita le gustaría saber que no quieres ir a aprender ─ el niño hizo un puchero.

─ Pero yo solo quiero estar con mamá, cuidando a mi hermanita.

─ Yo sé que sí, campeón, pero no puedes faltar a clases por eso; en la tarde te llevo, ¿sí? ─ el chico asintió no muy convencido ─ ¡Ese es mi niño! Ahora date un rápido baño para irnos a la escuela ─ el primogénito de los Yagami se dirigió en silencio hacia el baño. Taichi lo vio desaparecer por el pasillo. Salió corriendo a su habitación; él también tenía que prepararse.

─**0─**

Luego de haber dejado a su hijo en el pre-escolar, se dirigió al hospital para llevarle algunas cosas a Sora. Caminó por los largos pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la habitación donde estaba su hija. Tocó la puerta suavemente y escuchó un leve "pase" del otro lado de la puerta.

─ Buenos días ─ dijo al entrar a la habitación. Sora le regaló una media sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y besó sus labios tiernamente ─ ¿Como está?

─ Tuvo una muy mala noche, pero según los médicos, ya está mucho mejor ─ le respondió. La pequeña niña se encontraba dormida en la cama, arropada por una pequeña manta. Su rostro se veía menos pálido y su respiración se sentía menos forzada.

─ Te ves cansada ─ se notaba que no había dormido nada.

─ No he dormido nada; estuve vigilando su respiración toda la noche…por si volvía a darle un ataque ─ Taichi la abrazó por detrás. Él tampoco había dormido mucho que digamos.

─ Y… ¿Cuándo le dan de alta? ─ Sora le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

─ Si sigue mejorando como hasta ahora, le darán de alta mañana. Ya llamee a mi trabajo y les dije que no podría trabajar ni hoy ni mañana ─ Sora comenzó a repartir caricias por todo el rostro de la bebe. Tai sonrió. Siempre supo que Sora seria una madre dedicada; siempre estuvo en sus venas.

La pequeña Camila se revolvió en la cama. Abrió sus somnolientos ojitos y miró con curiosidad a las dos figuras que la miraban. Cuando pudo reconocer de quien se trataba, levantó los brazos efusivamente, mientras balbuceaba sonidos sin sentido. Taichi se sentó en la cama y, con sumo cuidado, colocó a su hija en su regazo, cuidando de que el suero en su pequeño brazo no se moviera.

─ ¿Te sientes mejor, mi cielito? ─ la niña miró a su padre y emitió un chillido breve que el tomó como un sí ─ Me alegra escuchar eso ─ la niña apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su padre y comenzó a jugar con la manta que momentos atrás la arropaba. A pesar de que le encantaría quedarse todo el día con ellas, la triste realidad era que tenía que ir a trabajar. Su hija no pareció estar muy de acuerdo; pataleó y lloró tratando de que su papa no se fuera, pero fue en vano. Sora la tomó y comenzó a mecerla hasta que la bebé cesó el llanto. Taichi salió disparado de la habitación, aprovechando la oportunidad.

─0─

─ ¡Papá! ─ el pequeño Ty corrió hacia él desde que lo divisó cruzando la puerta de entrada del pre-escolar y se lanzó a sus brazos.

─ Hola, campeón, ¿te portaste bien?

─ Bueno…─ la indecisión del niño lo extrañó.

─ Ty Yagami Takenouchi, ¿Qué hiciste?

─ Trató de escaparse dos veces de la escuela ─ los dos Yagami miraron hacia la persona que habló. Una mujer de treinta y tantos años, rubia, de ojos negros, se acercaba a ellos con la lonchera del niño en manos. Taichi miró a su hijo serio.

─ ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Escaparte de la escuela es muy peligroso ─ reprendió. El pequeño solo agachó la cabeza.

─ Lo que pasó es que un niño me dijo que era el peor hermano por no estar con mi hermanita ahora que está enferma y que por eso no se iba a curar. Yo me asusté y quería llegar rápido a ella para que deje de estar malita. No era mi intención enojarles ─ los adultos presentes se enternecieron ante esa respuesta.

─ Campeón…te dije que te llevaría después de clases ─ dijo él despeinando el cabello del pequeño.

─ Es que…faltaba mucho. El tiempo no avanzaba, papá ─ Taichi sonrió; la impaciencia del niño tenía que ver mucho con él.

─ Esta vez…no te castigaremos dada la situación, pero no tendrás tanta suerte si vuelve a pasar, ¿entendido? ─ expresó la profesora. El niño sonrió y afirmó efusivamente con su cabeza ─ Muy bien. Aquí está tu lonchera, nos vemos mañana y que se mejore tu hermanita ─ Agradeciendo la hospitalidad y comprensión de la señora, los Yagami se retiraron.

─0─

─ ¡Mami! ─ Sora sonrió y atrapó a su hijo entre sus brazos.

─ Hola, amor. ¿Te has portado bien con papá? ─ el chico sonrió inocentemente.

─ Con papá sí, con la maestra no ─ Sora lo miró extrañada ─ ¡Camila! Ya te sientes mejor, ¿verdad? Qué bueno ─ habló rápidamente el niño tratando de cambiar el tema; su mami daba miedo cuando se enojaba. Comenzó a jugar con su hermanita, haciéndole muecas, mientras la niña reía divertida.

─ ¿Cómo?

─ Te explico luego ─ le dijo Taichi sonriendo ─ ¿Qué han dicho los médicos?

─ Dicen que según las pruebas, ya está mucho mejor, pero que le han detectado asma y que eso explicaría que se haya enfermado tan rápido ─ Él solo asintió. No explicaba todo lo que le había estado pasando a su hija, pero era una explicación para este mal y era, sobretodo, controlable ─ Fuera de eso, le darán de alta mañana ─expresó feliz.

Eso lo animaba. Como le darían de alta al dia siguiente, tendría todo el fin de semana para cuidarla y estar con ella y así, Sora podría descansar y luego, ponerse al día con su trabajo. Parecía que todo se arreglaba.

─ ¡Mamá! ─ o eso pensaba él ─ sus ojos están volviendo a cambiar ─ Ambos se acercaron y comprobaron que su hijo decía la verdad. Ya no sabían qué hacer. Habían visitado innumerables médicos, incluyendo los que ahora la estaban tratando por la neumonía y ninguno sabía a que se debía ese fenómeno. Era un misterio.

─0─

Al día siguiente, le dieron de alta a la bebé. Taichi pasó a buscarlas luego del trabajo junto a su hijo y los cuatro, regresaron a su hogar.

Esa noche, Taichi esperaba a su esposa en la habitación que compartían. Hace rato que había ido a acostar al pequeño mayor y aun no volvía. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, en busca de Sora. Luego de buscarla en la cocina, el baño y la habitación de su hijo, supo inmediatamente donde estaba: la habitación de su hija. La encontró apoyada en el barandal de la cuna, donde la bebe dormía, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Caminó hacia ella, la abrazó por detrás y besó su cuello suavemente. Sora sonrió levemente.

─ ¿Qué haces, cielo?

─ Estoy asustada…─ respondió en un susurro.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Por todo lo que le ha estado pasando a nuestra bebé. No sabemos qué pasa y no sabemos si… ─ no pudo continuar. Se le instaló un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos comenzaron a arder por las lágrimas que amenazaban por brotar de ellos.

─ Hey…─ la giró hacia él y la abrazó protectoramente ─ Vamos a averiguar qué es lo que le ocurre a nuestra hija y vamos a hacer hasta lo imposible para ayudarla ─ la abrazó aun más fuerte. Claro que él también estaba asustado, pero tenía que ser fuerte, No iba a permitir que nada ni nadie apartaría a su pequeña de su lado. De eso se aseguraría él.

─0─

**Chapter 3: listo! Hey. Espero que les agradara el capitulo, algo corto, pero escrito con mucho empeño. Y gracias por el review **_**Galathea, **_**que bueno que te agrade la historia y en cuanto a los nombres, sé que no son muy de acorde a lo que se espera, pero cuando comencé a escribir la historia, simplemente salieron, así que, los dejé así. XD. Nuevamente gracias y espero que te guste este capítulo. También gracias a todos lo que la han estado leyendo. Muchísimas gracias!**

**Sin más que decir,**

**Bye!**


End file.
